Chosen
by Bleach Fox
Summary: The submissive chose the dominant, that's just how it was in the Neko world. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the person he'd chosen happened to be the unachievable, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen

- The submissive chose the dominant, that's just how it was in the Neko world. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the person he'd chosen happened to be the unachievable, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness, m-preg

A/N: Hi everyone, another new story uploaded. I've decided to do more than one at once, flipping between them helps with the writing so I'm just going with that for a while, see where it takes me.

Also, I haven't decided to whether or not to make this an m-preg or not, still deciding on that so there's a warning for you, it could happen.

So here's my latest addition, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Ichigo sighed, his eyes following the progress of his crush across the room, ignoring his friend sniggering in response. Although, he knew it was more than just a crush. Every fibre of his body yearned to be with him, to be touched by him, to be noticed. But when he turned, Ichigo lowered his eyes, focusing on Rukia and scowled at her when he saw her grin.

"What?"

"You and Grimmjow, why don't you just offer yourself to him and get it over with already?" Rukia asked and Ichigo blushed.

"So I can be rejected? No thanks." He rested his cheek on his palm and frowned. "Besides, you know what he's like."

Grimmjow was one of the most popular people in the school, which wasn't an exaggeration. He got offers every week, guaranteed. Though these couldn't be classed as real offers, it was impossible for half the school to fall for Grimmjow, they couldn't all be real. But without fail, every time he declined. No-one knew why but the rumour was he'd chosen his submissive. Not that he could in the sense of offering himself; it wasn't how it was done. But he could wait until they offered themselves to him and Ichigo was sure as hell certain it wasn't him.

Ichigo knew what he felt wasn't a passing attraction, he'd felt it when they first met, back in preschool he knew who Grimmjow was to him. For over ten years he'd been dealing with the feelings and he wasn't about to stop on the off chance Grimmjow said yes to him.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and smirked. "I don't see you offering yourself to Renji either." Their red headed friend wasn't in the vicinity thankfully; otherwise Rukia would've killed him.

It was common knowledge Ichigo was a submissive male, something that didn't happen often and he was thankful dominants couldn't offer themselves otherwise he'd have a problem. He knew it was only because of what he was, not who so he was insanely grateful and he had the added bonus that no females tried to offer themselves to him either, it was entirely his choice.

Their friend Renji had been friends with them since preschool and it had always been the three of them. Rumours obviously circulated the school, who Renji would choose, Rukia or Ichigo but Ichigo knew without a doubt, he was waiting for Rukia. Not that he minded since he wasn't attracted to Renji in the first place, it had always been Grimmjow.

Rukia blushed and scowled at him, kicking him harshly under the table. "Idiot be quiet! Someone could hear you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and rubbed the bruised spot. "So? Just do it already."

"Only when you do it to Grimmjow."

Ichigo snorted, this argument happened on a weekly basis now an always ended the same way. "No thanks."

"Then it's settled, neither of us will." The bell rang and she sighed, standing and looked at him expectantly. "Come on, let's go find Renji, he'll have finished practice now so we can go to his."

Ichigo groaned and banged his head on the table, ignoring the attention it attracted but felt his body heat up and he knew Grimmjow was looking. He stiffened at stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't resist a quick glance and blushed when he saw Grimmjow was indeed looking and whirled around, marching from the room quickly and Rukia followed laughing.

"Damn you are so obvious."

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" He sighed and slowed down to a normal pace as they left the building and headed towards the field where Renji would be waiting for them. "I can't believe I forgot about this party, Renji hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks."

Rukia grinned and nudged his shoulder. "Idiot. Anyway, guess what I heard today?"

"What?"

"Rangiku's planning to offer herself to Grimmjow, tonight."

Ichigo stopped abruptly, his heart dropping into his stomach at the words. "Then we both know I don't stand a chance." He whispered, looking down dejectedly and his ears flatted against his head, his tail curling around one of his legs. "I can't compete with her."

Rangiku was Grimmjow's friend, just like him, Rukia and Renji. It made perfect sense that Grimmjow was waiting for her to offer herself. He sighed and clenched his hands, shaking his head.

"What does it matter anyway? I was never going to do it; this doesn't change the outcome of anything." He marched ahead towards the field and Rukia followed with shake of her head.

Unlike Ichigo, she wasn't so sure about this. She'd seen Grimmjow looking at Ichigo far too many time to be casual glances and his eyes always held some depth of an unreadable emotion. A part of her believed Grimmjow would genuinely say yes of Ichigo actually did offer himself. But factor in Rangiku and she wasn't so sure of the outcome, after all the two were friends so it made sense.

Because Rukia was so deep in thought and Ichigo hell bent on getting away from the school, he reached Renji a good five minutes before her. He grinned at the red head who noticed him and waved him over. "Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo joined him and his track mates, ignoring the lecherous looks he received, being used to it by now. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Sure thing." Grabbing his bag, they left his friends as started walking back to Rukia. "So did she agree to do it yet?" Ichigo was Renji's inside man on Rukia, he knew exactly how Rukia felt and was desperate for her to offer herself.

"No."

"Aww c'mon Ichigo, how hard is it to persuade her?"

Ichigo snorted and shook his head. "She won't do it unless I offer myself to Grimmjow. Which isn't happening."

"Why not?"

He hesitated and looked down. "Rangiku's apparently offering herself to him tonight. So I can't do anything about it now."

Renji shook his head at Ichigo's stupidity; he had no-one to blame but himself having wasting several good times to try. "Well tonight just forget about it. We're going to enjoy ourselves, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and grinned. "Definitely." They found Rukia and Ichigo didn't see how she just couldn't see how Renji felt when he grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Rukia, what took you so long?"

She blushed and pulled away from him to scowl fiercely. "Get off idiot, Ichigo practically ran for it and I didn't want to follow. I knew you two would come back eventually."

"See you know us so well."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kneed Renji in the back. "C'mon idiot, we've still gotta set up the party remember? Let's get going." He started walking and Rukia and Renji soon caught up. He watched as the two walked ahead of him, their shoulders brushing occasionally and sighed mentally, at least it was guaranteed they would be together.

He knew his chance with Grimmjow was slim to none, but he'd always held onto that hope that Grimmjow wasn't mated and now that was about to go, he had nothing. Ichigo didn't know what he would do now the only person he'd ever loved was out of his reach completely. He knew he would never feel that way about anyone again, and it sucked, royally.

When they got to Renji's, Ichigo set about taking all the valuables and hiding them upstairs, safely out of reach of any drunken idiots, specifically Renji himself. One time he smashed his mother's priceless ornament, Ichigo had never seen him look so scared and even the mention of the incidence made his face pale.

Once Ichigo was sure he'd stored away everything valuable, he joined Rukia and Renji downstairs in time to see they'd finished setting up. With a groan he fell onto the sofa and waved his hand at Renji who snorted and threw him a beer.

"Thanks."

Renji sighed and made Ichigo move his legs so he could sit next to him and waited a moment as Rukia left before leaning towards him. "C'mon Ichigo, you gotta talk to her, I can't wait around like this, it's killing me."

"Idiot, be thankful you know your feelings are mutual." Ichigo opened his drink and took a deep mouthful. "All you have to do is wait, hold onto that. I'm trying my best but it just aint working."

"You, are so depressive."

"Heh, I wonder why that is?" Ichigo finished the beer and put the empty bottle on the table, shaking his head to focus again. "At least you're guaranteed Rukia."

Renji sighed at his downcast face; he knew how much it was killing Ichigo to be around Grimmjow. "You're an idiot, should've tried when you had the chance."

"Yeah, I know, I still wouldn't though." He grinned when Rukia walked back in and elbowed him in the ribs. "Why don't you try and persuade her? After all, you know how she feels."

Renji nodded and finished his own beer before getting up. "You're right, wish me luck."

"Good luck dumbass." Ichigo shook his head as he went over to Rukia, sighing when the doorbell rang and got up to let the first of the Renji's invites in. After a few hours, the party was in full swing and Ichigo was curled up on the sofa after finishing his umpteenth drink and smiled lopsidedly when Rukia sat down next to him. "Hey."

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was completely out of it and grinned. "Say, wanna make a bet?"

Ichigo frowned, leaning forward to hear her better. "What is it?"

"If Grimmjow says no to Rangiku, you've gotta offer yourself to him." Rukia watched as Ichigo processed the words slowly and grinned, nodding vigorously. "Deal, but if he says yes, you gotta offer yourself to Renji."

Rukia's face paled at the thought before she sighed and nodded. "Fine, we got a deal?"

Ichigo stuck out his hand and grinned as Rukia shook it. He knew Grimmjow would never say no to Rangiku and this was a win-win situation. One, he didn't have to offer himself, and two, Rukia finally did to Renji, what could go wrong?

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ichigo woke up in Renji's spare room with a killer hangover and groaned, burying his head in the pillow and his tail curled as his head pounded. He jumped when the door was slammed open and sat up to glare at the obnoxious red head that he called his best friend. "Get out!"

He raised an eyebrow and lent against the door frame. "Idiot, get up or we're gunna be late for school. It's eight."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at the clock. "Shit!" He yelled, scrambling out of the bed to run into the bathroom and have a quick shower before making himself presentable. Luckily for him he always kept a spare uniform at Renji's for such emergencies. Leaving the bedroom, he stumbled down the stairs and grabbed the painkillers and water Rukia was holding out gratefully. "Thanks."

"You, are an idiot. How could you drink so much when you knew we had school?"

Ichigo shrugged and placed the glass on the side as he grabbed his bag and they joined Renji outside. "Dunno, guess I was depressed about the Rangiku thing." He paused and frowned as his headache flared again and groaned. "What happened anyway, we made a deal?"

Rukia nodded and glanced at Renji warily before pulling Ichigo closer. "If Grimmjow said no to Rangiku, you would offer yourself to him. If he said yes, I'm offering myself to Renji."

Ichigo snorted, not at all perturbed by the thought he could have to offer himself and smirked. "Better prepare yourself then. There's no way in hell he said no, guaranteed."

Rukia bit her lip, Ichigo's confidence making her worry. Even she had her doubts about Grimmjow saying no, and if he didn't, she was in for trouble. She glanced at Renji to see him grin and launch himself at Ichigo who shook him off and started yelling about how he was too hungover for his idiocy and sighed.

To her, it was obvious Renji wanted Ichigo and he wasn't telling him because of one factor, Grimmjow. Once he was out of the way, what could stop him trying to get Ichigo? Shaking her head, Rukia caught up with the two as they entered the school grounds, walking into Ichigo when he stopped suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She peered over his shoulder to see a few meters ahead of them that Grimmjow was walking over to Rangiku and stiffed as well. She frowned when he tapped her shoulder and she glared at him before walking off without a word and heard him yell 'I'm sorry' after her. For a moment she stood there stunned before looking at Ichigo with a smirk.

"Guess I won huh? He won't say no, guaranteed, that's what you said." She danced in front of him and pointed a finger at him with a laugh. "Hah, now you've got no excuse! You made a deal so you gotta see it through!"

Renji looked between the two with a frown, aware that several people were attracted by Rukia's yelling. He nudged the unresponsive teen who was looking ahead in pure shock, the emotion soon turning to horror and he turned, grabbing Renji's blazer.

"I can't, Renji I can't do it!"

He held up his hands and looked at Rukia in confusion. "Ok, so don't do it. I don't know what the hell you two are going on about, but whatever it is, don't do it if it makes you like this."

Rukia scowled and walked back over to them, poking Ichigo in the arm. "Nu-uh, he made a deal, if Grimmjow said no, he would offer himself to him."

Renji's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned and Ichigo gulped. "Actually I change my mind, you made a deal, gotta see it through." He frowned and looked at Rukia curiously. "So what was your end of the deal?"

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

Ichigo sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair, his mind working overtime to come up with an excuse and he grinned when he found one. "The deal was I would offer myself to him, but I didn't say when. Give me two hundred years, and then I will."

Rukia looked at him in annoyance, slapping him around the head before glaring murderously at him as he rubbed the spot. "Don't try and get out of this! Either you do it tonight, or I'll tell him tomorrow."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the threat. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

He glanced at Renji before grinning. "If you tell him, I'll have to reveal your secret too."

They stood glaring at each other, at stalemate again with their predicament before Rukia sighed in defeat. "Fine." She muttered and Ichigo smiled happily. "I didn't know you were such a coward Ichigo." She walked off without another word and Renji looked at Ichigo helplessly for a moment before following after her.

Ichigo watched them go, his mouth opened in surprise as Rukia's word echoed in his mind. _Coward? I'm not a coward. Am I? _He sighed in defeat and trailed after them, cursing himself to the very core as he entered the room for what he was about to do. "Fine." He said, sitting down next to them. "I'll do it, tonight."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, she felt guilty about what she'd said outside, she was in exactly the same position and what she had said was uncalled for. "Ichigo you don't have to. I'm sorry about what I said, really."

He shook his head before pulling his book out of his bag and looked ahead determinedly. "I'll do it tonight; it's about time I got this over with."

…

At lunch, they watched as Ichigo walked calmly over to Grimmjow's friend, Nnoitra. It was common knowledge he had a key to Grimmjow's house, and was the place to go if you were planning to offer yourselves to the man. Rukia glanced at Renji who sighed and shook his head. "What do you think is gunna happen?"

Rukia shrugged. "I dunno, but we gotta prepare for the worst, he'll be heartbroken if Grimmjow rejects him."

"Better buy some ice-cream, you know how he gets."

Rukia nodded and they left Ichigo to it but she couldn't help but glance back as Ichigo reached Nnoitra. "Good luck Ichigo…"

…

Ichigo sighed shakily and stopped behind Nnoitra, clearing his throat to gain his attention, tearing it away from his girlfriend and mate, Nelliel, who also happened to be Grimmjow's twin. "Yeah kid?" Nnoitra looked him over and grinned, rolling his eyes when Nelliel giggled.

Ichigo blushed as she did before steeling himself and looking up at the taller teen. "Can I have Grimmjow's key?"

Nnoitra clicked his tongue, cocking his head to the side. "Why do you want it?"

"Why do you think?"

He chuckled at the remark, the kid had balls, he'd give him that. Nnoitra sighed and turned to rummage in his locker for a moment. Ichigo looked at Nelliel who grinned and winked at him, making him blush harder.

"Here ya go." Nnoitra held out the key, pulling it back when Ichigo reached for it and grinned at the scowl he received. "Good luck." Tossing the key to the teen, he and Nelliel left and Ichigo sighed in relief, clutching the cool metal tightly.

"No turning back now Ichigo."

He turned and left, ignoring the whispers that followed him, obviously the corridor wasn't as deserted as he thought and the exchange hadn't gone unheard. Leaving the building, he quickly made his way down the street, heading home to start with to grab some things. He knew by tomorrow, the whole school would know what had happened and he wasn't happy about it. It was one thing to be rejected but to have it so publically known was unbearable.

Going inside the clinic, he sighed and leant against the door, opening his eyes and smiling when his mother walked in. "Hey mum."

She frowned and looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing so home early? You didn't get into trouble did you? What happened?"

Ichigo waved off the worried remarks and smiled nervously. "Nothing like that, I just…" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to Grimmjow's."

He whispered quietly and Masaki smiled. She knew about Ichigo's feelings towards the other teen, when they were children he'd declared to her that Grimmjow was his mate and he would be with him, no matter what. But as they got older, Ichigo became less confident about that and shied away from the other, burying those feelings in fear of rejection. Apparently now he was ready to finally offer himself.

"That's great news Ichigo." She ruffled his hair and smiled at him when he huffed. "Go get changed and I'll wait here for you."

Ichigo nodded and went upstairs to change into more comfortable and easily accessible clothing. If, when Grimmjow said no, he wanted to be able to leave as quickly as possible. When he was done, he came downstairs and frowned at the item in his mother's arms. "What's that?"

Masaki passed him the golden material and Ichigo ran his fingers over the soft material, frowning at her in confusion and she chuckled. "You need to wear it, when you offer yourself to him. Unless you want to stand there naked?" She laughed when Ichigo blushed and ducked his head. "Go already; school ends in an hour, good luck."

Ichigo nodded and left, packing the material into his nag as he didn't and slipped the key into his pocket. He made his way down the street towards Grimmjow's, thankful they lived only a few streets apart. He found out years ago where Grimmjow lived, but had never had the guts to do this, and he wasn't sure he did now either.

Approaching the house, he paused outside the door and gulped, clenching his sweating hands before pulling the key out and unlocking the door with shaking hands. Slipping into the quiet house, he shut the door and sighed heavily, one thing he was thankful for was that Grimmjow's parents worked all day. Glancing around the house nervously, he made his way upstairs and paused outside the door marked as 'Grimmy' and frowned, almost laughing at the ridiculous nickname.

Ichigo opened the door and stiffened as he was assaulted by the unmistakable scent that was Grimmjow, yep it was definitely his room. Setting his bag just inside the room, he closed the door behind himself and sighed heavily, looking around the room curiously. It was quite clean, something he was surprised about, but then again he wouldn't leave his underwear lying around with visitors every week.

He approached the bed and trailed his fingers over the covers before pulling back and closing his eyes. "Not gunna happen Ichigo." Pulling away, he went over to his bag and pulled out the material, letting it flow over his fingers for a moment. He let it drop and stood up, grasping the edge of his shirt. "Let's get this done."

When Ichigo was finished, he grabbed the material and shivered, wrapping it around himself slowly before putting his clothes in a neat pile next to the door, for when he needed to make a quick getaway. Glancing at his watch, he stiffened when he saw school had ended half an hour ago, and it only took twenty minutes to walk to his house and only ten minutes from there to here. Pacing the room nervously, he stiffened again when he heard the front door open, shutting a few moments later and ran a hand through his hair nervously and curled his tail around his leg.

Turning away from the door, Ichigo caught sight of himself in a mirror and froze, his wide eyed reflection staring back. _There's no way he'll say yes, just look at me, I can't compare to him_… The door opened and Ichigo jumped, gripping his mother's material tightly and turned around slowly to face Grimmjow.

He lifted his head to see Grimmjow was stood mid stride through the doorway, looking at him in surprise, his mouth open slightly. Ichigo ducked his head again and walked over to the stunned man, stopping just in front of him. Looking up again, Ichigo hesitated when their eyes met. Acting on instinct, he dropped the material and it pooled around his feet before he captured Grimmjow's focus again.

"I…" He paused and sighed, shaking off his nerves. Reaching deep down inside him, he let out his instinct and his body relaxed slightly. Ichigo looked up again, more confidently and gently touched Grimmjow's shoulders. "I want to mate with you."

Grimmjow just looked at him, an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked quietly and Ichigo frowned, pulling away quickly at the disbelieving tone. "Are you… actually serious?" He asked more loudly and Ichigo flinched, looking down, refusing to answer. Grimmjow blew out a breath and shut the door before turning away and running a hand through his hair.

Ichigo balled his hands and sighed heavily, waiting a moment for Grimmjow to respond and when he didn't, he knew it wasn't going to happen. Looking at Grimmjow one last time, he felt his vision blur and rubbed at his face before grabbing the material and covering himself again. His heart shattered and it took everything inside him to stay focused and get out before Grimmjow saw him break down. He grabbed his clothes from the neat pile next to the door and opened it, flinching when it was slammed shut again.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo shivered at how close Grimmjow was, he could feel the heat radiating from his body and the arm so close to his head from slamming the door shut. "Look at me." Ichigo turned around slowly, compelled by that voice and looked up hesitently. Grimmjow sighed and touched Ichigo's cheek, catching a tear on his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

Ichigo let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "Because you're going to reject me."

Grimmjow frowned, cupping both of his cheeks and Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut. "Have I said no?" Ichigo bit his lip and shook his head. "Then why are you thinking that?"

He opened his eyes and frowned at Grimmjow in confusion. "Aren't you going to say no?"

Grimmjow smiled and Ichigo felt his knees go weak at the sight. "How am I supposed to answer that?" Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow leant closer, lifting his head so their lips could meet in a brief kiss.

Ichigo's clothing slipped from his fingers as he grasped Grimmjow's shirt and pulled him into a firmer kiss, moaning as he cupped the back of his neck and deepened it. Letting the material drop from his body, Ichigo was backed up into the door and he shivered as Grimmjow's hands roamed his body, leaving hot trails over his skin.

One of Grimmjow's hands caught his and their fingers linked as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "Ichigo…" He grinned and shook his head. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

His eyes widened in surprise. "M-me? It's me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah idiot, how did you not notice?" Grimmjow chuckled, running his free hand over Ichigo's hip as he smiled at the blushing teen as his tail flicked out and ran his fingers over the soft fur. "You have been driving me crazy for years."

Ichigo's heart soared at the words and he grinned happily, this was never the outcome he was expecting. He didn't ever entertain the thought of this happening and know it was, he couldn't control himself. Grabbing Grimmjow's shirt, he pulled him into another kiss, forcing him to back up to the bed and pushed him on it. Grimmjow chuckled and looked up at Ichigo, smirking at the heated expression he received. Ichigo crawled onto the bed and leant over him, smiling lovingly at him.

"Please, I'm done waiting too. I want to be your mate, now." Curling his fingers in Grimmjow's shirt, he started undoing the buttons and bit his lip as he pushed it off, running his hand down Grimmjow's chest. "I've waited long enough too."

"Then turn around." Ichigo did as requested, shivering when Grimmjow's hand ran down his spine and stopped just above his tail which lifted automatically. He lent over him and nuzzled his neck. "It's going to hurt, you know that right?"

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip, pressing back again Grimmjow and moaned when he felt his hardened member through his trousers. "D-do it." He stuttered, clutching the bed sheets tightly. "Please."

His body tensed as he heard the unmistakable sounds of a zipper before what he assumed was Grimmjow's clothing hitting the floor. Suddenly Grimmjow's body was over his and Ichigo choked, his heart in his throat and it took him a moment to calm down.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you're not ready."

Ichigo shook his head, turning it to look at Grimmjow. "I want this, I've wanted this for over ten years Grimmjow. I am never going to say no." He smiled and Ichigo lowered his head again, pressing back against him. "Now."

Grimmjow grasped his hips and Ichigo closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax for why was about to happen. The first time, the initial mating, had to happen with no preparation, no stimulation, nothing, just raw, primal sex.

"Once we start, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I know." Ichigo rocked back again and whined. "Just do it!"

Grimmjow sighed and before Ichigo could comprehend what was happening, he entered the younger teen in one fluid motion. Ichigo let out a pained moan, burying his head in the pillow as Grimmjow started moving, sending lashes of pain up his spine. The only thing sating him was the thought of what was happening.

After several thrusts, the pain lessened and Ichigo lifted himself up, rocking back into Grimmjow's thrusts and moaned, grasping the bed sheets tightly. His body shook with exertion and the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling and Ichigo felt like he was on the verge of dying, it was that good. Clenching the sheets tighter to stop himself from touching himself, he fell forwards as his arms gave out, moaning louder as the new position meant Grimmjow was exactly hitting his prostate.

He could hear Grimmjow panting and the soft moans falling from his lips and it made it just that bit more unbearable and before he knew it, Ichigo was fast approaching his end. As it hit him, Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream and his body went rigid before it gave out completely, letting Grimmjow continue his brutal pace.

Grimmjow, with one final growl, came deep inside the teen who shudder and exposed his neck, leaving it open for him to bite harshly. Ichigo jerked and whimpered as Grimmjow's teeth sank into his neck and when he was presented with Grimmjow's wrist, he grabbed it and bit it roughly, pouring his very soul into it. Feeling their souls bind, Ichigo let go and Grimmjow soon followed but he knew it wasn't over yet.

Grimmjow's grip on his left hip tightened and Ichigo let out a whimper as his nails dug into the skin, hard enough to make him bleed. He cried out when what felt like fire spread over his hip and flamed across his stomach. Although it lasted seconds, it felt like a lifetime and when Grimmjow finally pulled away, he collapsed on the bed, fighting to stay conscious.

The bed bounced as Grimmjow fell down next to him but Ichigo couldn't find the energy to turn over. Instead he gazed unseeingly across the room. As his vision focused, he caught sight of himself in the mirror again and couldn't help but grin. He looked exhausted, his hair sticking up in several directions and his face slightly pale. His neck was smeared with blood and his chest was heaving whilst his left hip was also covered with blood and Ichigo paused, reaching down to touch it and hissed in pain.

"Don't do that, let it heal properly." Grimmjow's hand caught his and entwined their fingers, holding them to his chest. He pressed up against Ichigo's body and looked at him in the reflection, smiling tiredly. "How do you feel?"

Ichigo grinned back and sighed. "Tired, and sore."

"Mmm, sorry about that." Grimmjow kissed along his shoulder, nuzzling the unmarked side of his neck. "I'll make it up to you, promise. Next time, we'll take it slow."

"I'd like that." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed heavily as exhaustion started taking over. "I'm gunna sleep for a bit, 'kay?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Take as long as you need Ichigo." He murmured the words as Ichigo relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When he woke up, Ichigo found he was still in Grimmjow's arms and smiled, turning around to nuzzle his chest. "You're awake then?"

He looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. "Yeah, how long was I out?"

"Not long, only a couple of hours." Ichigo lifted himself up and kissed him slowly, moving to sit in his lap. "What's up, you're getting lively?"

Ichigo grinned against his mouth. "Get used to it. Years of pent up attraction has gotta go somewhere so I hope you're ready." He shivered when Grimmjow caught his tail and ran his fingers through it, raising an eyebrow in question at him.

"Am I ready? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You don't need to." Pressing their bodies together, he grinned when Grimmjow felt just how aroused he was, and was pleased to find he wasn't the only one. "I think that says it all, doesn't it?"

"Mmm." Grimmjow kissed him again, switching their positions and grinned at Ichigo before sitting up to rummage through his drawers. "This time, I'll make it better for you." Ichigo blushed, opening his legs when Grimmjow came back so he could settle between them. Catching sight of the bottle in Grimmjow's hand he let out a small whine and the blue haired teen chuckled. "Impatient?"

"S-shut up!" Ichigo covered his face, glaring at Grimmjow when he pulled his hands away. "Don't tease me."

"M'kay." Grimmjow kissed him again before pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers, running his hand over Ichigo's thigh. "Ready?" He nodded, biting his lip when Grimmjow pushed a finger inside him to stop himself moaning. Damn he hated how his hormones made him like this. Grimmjow caught his face and chuckled. "You are too damn sexy Ichigo."

Adding another finger to start stretching him, Ichigo whined in response, rocking his hips when Grimmjow started stroking his rapidly hardening member. "G-grimmjow!"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo blushed and grasped his wrist. "Enough, please." He looked at Grimmjow with pleading eyes, grinning when he groaned in defeat and grabbed the lube from where he'd dropped it. Squeezing some onto his hand, Ichigo covered his erection and grinned at the man, squeezing him softly. "I need you."

Grimmjow's expression softened and he pushed Ichigo back on the bed, kissing him gently. "I love you."

Ichigo choked with happiness and pulled Grimmjow down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck firmly. "I love you too." Guiding him to his entrance, Ichigo but his lip. "Now." Grimmjow chuckled, but did as asked and pushed inside Ichigo, the younger teen groaning as his head hit the pillow. "M-move."

Grimmjow complied and he closed his eyes, burying his head in Grimmjow's neck with a whimper. When the pain subsided and pleasure took over, Ichigo loosened his grip around his neck, small moans falling from his lips. When Grimmjow hit his prostate, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth afterwards.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled his hands away, kissing his bruised lips and forced his mouth open. Ichigo opened obediently, grasping Grimmjow's hair tightly and his hips bucked upwards to meet each thrust.

"So... Good..."

Throwing his head back, Ichigo whimpered when Grimmjow's teeth scraped over the sensitive mark on his neck, tears forming in his eyes and spilling over his cheeks, it was just that good. Catching Grimmjow's hand, he entwined their fingers and looked up pleadingly.

"Please..."

"You want to come?" Ichigo nodded, his eyes fluttering shut when Grimmjow kissed him chastely. "So come." Grasping Ichigo's neglect erection, the orange head let out another moan, his body tightening around Grimmjow's as he found his release.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out his name, holding him tightly and moaned softly when he regained some self-awareness since Grimmjow was still going. Pulling him down, Ichigo initiated a searing kiss which pushed Grimmjow over the edge and he bit Ichigo's lip, enough to make it bleed.

Ichigo pulled away and frowned at him as he collapsed next to him. "You made me bleed."

Grimmjow chuckled and looked at him with a tired smile. "Kid, that should be nothing compared to what I've done to you tonight."

He blushed and looked at the sheets, frowning when he saw they were clean. "What did you do when I was sleeping? There isn't any blood."

"Well first I bathed you and then changed the sheets." Grimmjow winced and looked away guiltily. "There was a lot of blood, how do you feel?"

Ichigo shrugged and stretched his aching body. "Fine I guess, a bit sore but that's expected." He paused and touched his hip, standing up quickly ad Grimmjow had to catch him when he fell over in pain.

"Woah, careful Ichigo I've done a number on you remember. Don't overdo it, please." Ichigo sighed and settled his arms. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I wanted to look at your mark." Ichigo looked up at him and smiled. "I want to see it." Grinning, he pulled Grimmjow into another kiss and sighed happily, curling up in his arms.

To be held like this by the very person he'd been yearning for was unbelievable. Ichigo never expected Grimmjow to say yes and now he had, it was too good to be true. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow searchingly who noticed and frowned. "What?"

"Thank you." Ichigo kissed him, smiling softly. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Trust me, I do."

He grinned and they kissed again, things soon turning heated and they ended up going another round. They spent the rest of the night talking, for the most part. Ichigo wanted to know everything there was to know about Grimmjow, inside and out. By the time it was morning, Ichigo was dozing happily in Grimmjow's arms when the sun finally came up and warmed the room.

He lifted himself up and kissed Grimmjow. "I should go home and get ready for school."

"C'mon Ichigo, five more minutes."

He chuckled, kissing Grimmjow again before standing up and stretching. "I'm going." He paused when he passed the mirror and turned, slowly tracing his fingers over the mark in awe. Grimmjow saw and got up, moving to stand behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Ichigo whispered and he meant it. The number six was tattooed into his hip, the dark ink in perfect contrast to his skin and the sharp lines made it stand out vibrantly. He turned and grinned at Grimmjow. "Thank you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pulling the man into his arms. "Idiot, stop thanking me already. If it weren't for you offering yourself, we wouldn't have mated."

"I suppose that is true." Ichigo pressed his body to Grimmjow's and couldn't help but grin at just how perfectly they fit together, they were made for each other. "I love you."

"Love you too Ichigo." He grinned and pulled away, kissing Grimmjow chastely before putting his clothes on. He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and was led to the front door where they paused, the older teen placing a hand behind his head and leant closer to him. "So I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yup, wouldn't miss it for the world." Sharing one last kiss, Ichigo reluctantly left Grimmjow and went home. Opening the front door, he made his way in and quietly shut the door behind him, flinching when it banged shut. "Crap."

"Ichigoo!" Isshin yelled, running into the hallway and yanked him into a hug as he froze. "My darling son you didn't come home last night. I take it everything went well?"

Ichigo blushed and kicked his father in the stomach to make him let go and scowled at the man. "Idiot, don't attack me like that." He started upstairs but paused and glanced at Isshin. "It went fine thanks, we mated." He left before his father could get up and attack him again, making his way into his bedroom with his grin still plastered on his face.

Heading to the shower, Ichigo's thoughts returned to what had happened during the past few hours. He now knew a lot more about Grimmjow, after all, they had spent most of the night talking, but not all of it. Ichigo shivered when remembering where those sinful lips had been and quickly tried to focus on something else.

Absentmindedly running his fingers of his mark, Ichigo paused and grinned happily, pushing his hair out of his face as he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He knew it would be a long time before it actually settled in that Grimmjow had chosen him, that it had always been him. Even thinking about it made him want to squirm happily.

Pausing in from of the bathroom mirror, Ichigo touched the mark on his neck, groaning when he realised he had to somehow cover it for school. Drying himself off, Ichigo went back to his room and changed quickly, the thought of seeing Grimmjow again not helping him remain calm. Pulling on the collar to make sure it covered his neck, Ichigo grabbed his bag and went downstairs, going into the clinic to find his parents.

"Hey mum." She turned and looked at him, smiling when she saw his bright face.

"Good morning Ichigo, I take it you had a good night?"

He nodded, walking over to kiss her cheek. "Yeah, it was good. See you later I'm off to school."

"Bring him by later, I want to meet him."

"Sure thing." Ichigo hesitated and rolled his eyes. "As long as dad can behave himself, I don't want him scaring Grimmjow off."

"I think it's a bit late for that now." She laughed and kissed his head. "See you later Ichigo, have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." With a wave he left, managing to sneak out before Isshin saw him again and sighed in relief as he started down the street.

When he reached the school, Ichigo suddenly remembered that everyone had seen him with Nnoitra yesterday and now rumours were probably circulating the school. He grinned, ignoring the whispers as he passed and made his way to his locker to grab his books. Shutting the door, he saw Renji waving him over and nodded, making his way towards him.

"So much for keeping this on a low down." Renji said when he reached him, shaking his head. "Everyone knows what you did yesterday." He paused and looked at Ichigo with a frown. "You look ok."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grinned. "Why would I be?" He replied mysteriously before heading to their first class, Renji following after a moment.

"So… what happened?" He asked as they entered the room.

"What do you think?" Before Renji could reply, Rukia's squeal rang through their heads and she threw herself into Ichigo's arms with a grin. "Rukia?"

"He accepted you didn't he?!"

Ichigo blushed, very aware that he was being watched by their class. "He might have…" He covered her mouth quickly when she opened it. "Shh, don't tell the whole school." She nodded and he let go, smiling at her. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to do it." Ichigo headed to his seat and sat down, Rukia perching on the edge as Renji sat next to them. He leant forward so they couldn't be overheard. "Now it's your turn."

Rukia blushed and shook her head, her eyes flitting over to Renji, who wasn't paying attention at that moment. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Ichigo leant back in his chair and grinned at her smugly. "Trust me on this; it'll blow your mind."

She scowled and slapped his arm, standing to go to her own seat. "Gross." He laughed, shaking his head at Renji's questioning look before settling down as the teacher walked in.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for Ichigo and he was out of the room before the bell had finished ringing, leaving Renji and Rukia to follow after him. Renji glanced down at Rukia and frowned at her downcast expression.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy, after all, Ichigo finally got Grimmjow."

She frowned and looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you upset?"

"No, should I be?"

Rukia looked at him hesitantly. "Well, you know, you kinda like Ichigo…"

Renji snorted, shaking his head at her. "Woah, where did you get that idea? No way, me and Ichigo? That's ridiculous." He grinned at her shocked face. "I'm waiting on someone else who's being very stubborn."

Rukia blushed and ducked her head to hide it. Something about Renji's voice couldn't help but make her think, maybe it could be her. "Oh."

He chuckled at her reaction before grabbing her arm. "C'mon we better find Ichigo already, god knows where he's gone."

"I'll give you one guess."

"Grimmjow?"

"Precisely."

…

Ichigo, who was doing exactly as predicted, trying to find Grimmjow. Catching sight of Nelliel, he started making his way over to her and when she noticed him she squealed and Ichigo flinched, apparently everyone was doing that today.

"Ichigo!" She ran over and grabbed his arm, grinning down at him. "Finally, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? Grimmjow has been such a pain recently. Now he should be better, since you're mated and all."

Ichigo blushed, she wasn't exactly being quiet. "Nelliel!"

"Call me Nel."

He sighed, following her as she started walking, not that he had much choice as she had a firm grip on his arm. "Nel, how many people have you told?"

She paused to think about it, before shrugging and started walking again. "Dunno, but the whole school must know by now." She rolled her eyes as Ichigo started spluttering, opening the doors to the cafeteria and strode over to her usual table. "What? They were gunna find out anyway." She grinned when Grimmjow looked up and saw them, frowning at her. "Hey Grimmy."

"Nel? What are you doing with Ichigo?" Ichigo stopped struggling and was currently looking at Grimmjow in amusement, quickly covering his mouth. "What?" Ichigo shook his head and turned away, making Grimmjow frown when he saw his shoulders shaking. "You're not crying are you?" He asked worriedly, standing up to go over to the teen.

He turned back and slowly lowered his hands, pressing his lips together and sighed heavily before grinning. "No, I just remembered seeing the name 'Grimmy' on your door, I thought it was strange and forgot to ask you about it. Guess I know why now." He covered his mouth again to stifle his laughter and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you think that's funny?"

Ichigo shook his head when Grimmjow started advancing on him, accidently walking into someone and when looking up, he groaned when Nnoitra grinned down at him. "Hey kid, I see you actually went through with it?"

Before he could respond, Grimmjow's arm was around his waist and he was being led away. Frowning up at him, Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question when he looked down. "C'mon, let's go find somewhere quiet." Grimmjow led him from the room and Ichigo blushed as they passed a group of girls who giggled and started whispering furiously.

He was led to an empty classroom and frowned at Grimmjow as he shut the door. "Why are we here?" His question was soon answered when his mate cradled his face and crushed their lips together, making him moan and grab his shirt tightly. "Oh." He said when they broke apart and Grimmjow laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Grimmjow twirled a lock of orange hair round his finger and smiled at Ichigo who blushed. "You are too damn sexy."

Ichigo smiled, shyly wrapping his tail around Grimmjow's and couldn't help but grin at the colour, contrary to belief, they didn't clash at all, rather the two colours complemented each other. He looked back up at Grimmjow and smiled softy, drawing a pattern on his chest.

"I'm the sexy one? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" He kissed Grimmjow before he could respond, jumping up onto the desk to wrap his legs around the older male's waist. "You have no idea how hard it was to control myself around you. I never let myself think about you like this."

"Why not?" Grimmjow frowned, placing his hands behind Ichigo to steady himself.

Ichigo shrugged and looked down. "Because that would've made you rejecting me even worse. I wouldn't have recovered, I know that much." Looking up again, he smiled. "What does it matter anyway, we're mated now and that's all that matters." They kissed again, Ichigo pressing their bodies closer when Grimmjow's hands strayed to his belt. "W-wait, we're at school."

"So? Don't worry, no-one will see." He kissed Ichigo, stopping his feeble complaints instantly and he leant back, watching through lidded eyes as Grimmjow undid his belt. "You're already this hard?"

"It's your fault, so you gunna take care of it or what?" Ichigo sucked in a breath as his underwear was pulled down and shivered when Grimmjow's fingers trailed over his thigh. "D-don't tease me."

"Mmm, but you're cute when you look like this." Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo glared at him, grasping his half hard on and quickly brought him to full hardness. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle a moan and his head fell back.

"Fuck…" Lifting his hips in response, Ichigo moaned softly. "S-stop." Grabbing Grimmjow's face, he pulled him into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He buried his head in Grimmjow's shoulder to attempt to keep quiet as the man continued stroking him. "I'm gunna come..."

"That was quick." Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo tried to glare at him but couldn't quite manage it and ended up pouting instead. He paused for a moment, cupping Ichigo's face to kiss him softly. "It's natural, it's going to take a while to build up stamina. Trust me, I'm just the same."

Ichigo bit his lip and looked down, seeing what Grimmjow had said was indeed true, he had what looked like a very painful hard on pressed up again his trousers. He grinned and reached down to grab his belt, quickly undoing it. "Then let's do this together."

Grimmjow groaned, burying his head in Ichigo's hair and exhaled softly. "Damn Ichigo, you are way too sexy." He pulled away and smiled softly, running his hand through his bright orange hair. "I can't believe you're finally mine."

The younger teen shuddered in response, a small whine escaping his lips. "Yours, I've always been yours." Mumbling the words, he hugged Grimmjow's chest, pulling him closer and nuzzled his face to his stomach. "Always be yours." Ichigo sighed in content when Grimmjow's hand threaded in his hair and looked up to smile dotingly at his mate. "I love you."

Grimmjow looked at him for a moment before pulling him up and kissed him thoroughly enough that Ichigo's legs were shaking by the time he pulled away. Ichigo looked at him dazedly before grabbing his trousers to loosen them. "I love you too."

"No more waiting, I need you."

"This was supposed to be a quick hand job, you know that?"

Ichigo chuckled, grabbing his hand to lick one of his fingers. "But I want more. Are you going to deny me that?" Before he answered, Ichigo took two of his fingers into his mouth, making sure to coat them thoroughly before pulling away. Shimmying out of his trousers completely, Ichigo turned around and lent over the desk, sending Grimmjow a heated look. "So what are you going to do?" Grimmjow looked between Ichigo and his fingers and he almost laughed at the adorable frown on his face. "Grimm…" His head snapped up at the new nickname and Ichigo swayed his hips suggestively. "I'm not waiting all day here."

His trademark smirk was back in place and he walked over to the waiting teen, rubbing his back soothingly and chuckled when his tail flicked out to nudge his cheek. "You are a fucking tease."

Ichigo gasped as one of Grimmjow's fingers went inside him, leaning further over the desk. "M-more." Rocking his hips back, he groaned when Grimmjow added a second finger, squirming when it brushed over his prostate. "T-there!" When Grimmjow chuckled, pulling his fingers out and stepped away, Ichigo turning his head to glare at the man. "Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that."

"Mmm, I know. And as much as I like watching you fuck yourself on my fingers, I've got something you'll enjoy a lot more." Ichigo's eyes widened when he pulled out his erection and groaned, his hips lifted on instinct. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the wanton expression on his face and grinned, moving back to the orange head to rub his hip.

"Please…" Ichigo pressed back, resting his head on his arms. "Hurry before lunch ends, we are _not _stopping half way through."

"Heh, I don't think we'll be able to stop." Pressing himself to Ichigo's entrance, he paused and kissed the back of his neck. "Ready?" Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow breathed the word into his ear and nodded, pushing himself back.

"Yeah." Ichigo relaxed, burying his head in his arms to hide his groan when Grimmjow pushed inside him, it was going to take a while to adjust to this. When he was fully seated inside, Ichigo exhaled shakily and lifted his hips. "Move."

"You sure?"

He nodded frantically, looking at him pleadingly. "Please." Grimmjow nodded, thrusting slowly into the compliant teen who moaned softly, his tail curling around Grimmjow's leg. "F-faster!" He complied and Ichigo cried out, clutching at the table to steady himself as Grimmjow thrusted into him mercilessly. "Grimm!"

"Yeah?"

He shuddered, grabbing one of Grimmjow's hands to pull it down to his neglected member. "Touch me…" He almost came when Grimmjow did as asked and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Managing to push it back, Ichigo shivered, he wanted it to last, he wanted to prove to Grimmjow he had stamina, that he could last more than a few minutes. "S-slow down…"

Grimmjow paused and cradled his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Ichigo panted and lifted himself up on shaky arms to turn and look at Grimmjow. "I don't want to finish yet and I will if you keep going like that." He pushed Grimmjow away, smiling at the bewildered look he received. Turning around, Ichigo faced him and sat back on the desk, beckoning him closer. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, he laid down and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, pulling him down too. "Like this."

Grimmjow chuckled, brushing their lips together. "I like this too, now I can see your face." He slipped back into Ichigo with more ease this time, starting straight away and Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut, a moan falling from his lips. "You are too fucking sexy Ichigo. How the hell you managed to stay unmated for so long, I don't know." He cradled the back of his head and Ichigo lifted to expose his neck, instinctively showing off his mark.

"B-bite me." Not needing to be asked twice, Grimmjow bent down and sank his teeth into the already marked skin and Ichigo cried out, burying his head in Grimmjow's hair as he came. "Grimmjow!"

He groaned as Ichigo called out his name, only managing a few more thrusts before finishing himself and Ichigo opened his eyes to see Grimmjow was grinning down at him lazily. "Hey."

Ichigo squirmed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Hey." He murmured softly, running a hand through damp blue hair. "That was fucking awesome."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and stood up, helping him to his feet before crushing him to his chest in a hug. "Too damn sexy." Ichigo sighed happily, allowing himself to forget they were stood in the middle of a classroom for that moment. It was just him and Grimmjow, nothing else mattered, nothing would ever matter as long as he stood by him. That was, at least until the bell rang.

"Shit!"

Ichigo cursed loudly, pulling out of Grimmjow's arms quickly to redress himself and straighten his shirt. He paused and glanced at Grimmjow to see he was putting his belt back on and smiled softly. When he heard voices outside the door, his eyes widened in horror and he glanced at the desk. Papers were strewn across the floor haphazardly and the table, god Ichigo didn't even want to think about what was on it now.

He grabbed the papers and quickly shuffled them into a neat pile, grabbing some tissue to wipe at the desk and Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo jumped when he was spun around, opening his mouth to ask what was going on but Grimmjow's lips were on his and he forgot what he was going to say, what he was so worried about and happily kissed back.

Grimmjow pulled back and chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. "Forget it Ichigo, you can't do anything now. Let's go to class, ok?"

Ichigo blushed, but nodded and Grimmjow lead him from the classroom. His blush heightened and tried to ignore the way the girls outside the room giggled when seeing them as they walked to class. Outside their class he paused and smiled at Grimmjow.

"As much as I enjoy having sex with you, we should wait for more appropriate timing and places."

"What? Like the toilets after school?"

Ichigo blushed, trying not to think about that certain scenario and keep his libido in check. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah but the look on your face says you're willing to try that out." He chuckled when Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, we'll save it for later, ok?"

He shivered at that and nodded. "Yeah." Coming back to his senses, he cleared his throat and kissed Grimmjow quickly. "You're coming to mine after school, no arguments."

"Ok?"

Ichigo grinned and opened the classroom door. "But be careful of my father, he's a nutcase."

"And this is supposed to entice me how?" Ichigo just laughed and walked in the classroom, Grimmjow following after him and he could feel the man's eyes on him as he made his way over to Renji, grinning at his friend when he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ichigo blushed, smiling guilty and Renji's eyes widened in understanding and he scoffed. "Damn, I think I'm jealous." He folded his arms and huffed as Ichigo sat down next to him. "I can't believe you got laid before me."

"I'm trying, really, I am." Ichigo sighed and looked at the back of Grimmjow's head, his lips curving upwards in a smirk. "But I'm going to be a bit more preoccupied now."

Renji followed his gaze and snorted. "Gross, don't need the images thanks."

Ichigo laughed lightly and Renji couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since his friend had looked so care free. Ichigo shook his head and grabbed his book for the lesson, but couldn't quite manage to keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day.

His last lesson was different to Grimmjow's so they agreed to meet at the gates to go back to Ichigo's and he was tingling with excitement when the final bell rang. Hitching his bag on his shoulder, he left with Rukia towards the exit, Renji was off at training practice so she was on her way to meet him. Glancing down at the smaller teen, Ichigo smiled.

"You know, Renji won't finish for another half hour at least. There's always time to go to his, and y'know…"

He left the sentence hanging and Rukia blushed when she realised what he was implying, scowling at him. "Idiot! I'm not doing it, I can't."

"Why not?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably before sighing and looking away. "I'm afraid." She looked at him with a steely glare. "Don't you ever tell anyone I said that."

Ichigo stopped as they reached the front gates and held up in hands. "I swear, I won't." She sighed and he lowered his hands, looking around to see Grimmjow hadn't arrived yet and frowned. "Look, Rukia that bet was the only reason I offered myself to Grimmjow. Without you, I wouldn't have done it, please, trust me on this, just offer yourself."

He looked at her pleadingly and after a moment, she groaned in defeat. "Fine! But be it on your head if he rejects me!" With a huff she secured her bag and stalked off, hopefully towards Renji's and Ichigo grinned, quickly pulling his phone out. The last thing that needed to happen was for Renji to freeze up and be an idiot about it.

_Hey, just a heads up to let you know Rukia's finally gunna do it, you're welcome and have fun. _

Sending the text to Renji, Ichigo pocketed his phone and looked up, jumping when he found Grimmjow stood in front of him. "Hey, when did you get here?" Grimmjow scowled at him and Ichigo shrank under the furious glare. "W-what?"

"A bet huh?" Ichigo flinched at the accusing tone, opening his mouth to explain but Grimmjow continued. "This whole thing is a bet to you? Everything, everything we've done, everything you've said… it meant nothing?"

"Grimmjow…" He went to touch him, to console him, but his hands were roughly pushed away and Grimmjow's eyes blazed with fury.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Ichigo recoiled like he'd been slapped and stared at him in shock as Grimmjow pointed a finger at him threateningly. "What gives you the fucking right to do that?! I mated with you, because you lost a bet?! What about earlier? What was that about? What were you actually thinking when you said you loved me, that you're mine? Is this a big game to you?!"

Ichigo's heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was thankful Grimmjow was late out so they weren't overheard. He felt tears well up in his eyes but ignored them, he needed to make Grimmjow understand. "I meant it, I meant everything I've-"

"Don't!" Grimmjow yelled, making him shut his mouth abruptly. "I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted me." He paused and ran a hand through his hair, turning his back on Ichigo. "I thought you wanted to be my mate. Guess I was wrong."

Ichigo felt the tears spill onto his cheeks and couldn't stop the sob escaping him. He lurched forward and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's blazer, clinging to it like a lifeline. "I do love you!" He buried his head into the fabric and breathed in Grimmjow's scent deeply, committing the smell to memory. "I'm in love with you Grimmjow, the bet wasn't like that. This is real, everything I've said, everything I've done, it's because I love you." He shuddered and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow waist, clinging to him tightly. "Please don't think I don't, please don't push me away. I've never wanted something more in my life than you."

Ichigo's body shook violently and it took all his effort to keep standing. The very thought that Grimmjow would leave him, that he could push him away, shattered his heart. He tightened his grip on the silent teen, refusing to let go as he realised this might be the last time he ever touched Grimmjow, the last time he would ever feel happy. If Grimmjow left him, it would break him. He was everything to him and he couldn't lose him, not after what they'd shared, one day could never be enough, a whole lifetime wasn't enough.

"Please." Ichigo sobbed the word, digging his fingers into Grimmjow's stomach as to make sure he wouldn't disappear. "Please believe me. The bet was stupid, just the thing that finally made me offer myself. It's not the reason I did it, it's not why I did it. It was a stupid, idiotic bet and I'm sorry." He choked on his words and paused, collecting himself again before continuing. "You are my everything Grimm, don't think otherwise. I've loved you since I was a child and if you leave me, I'll die." He felt Grimmjow flinch and pressed closer to him, falling silent as he had nothing left to say, he couldn't speak anymore, couldn't think straight. "Please don't leave me…"

They stayed silent for a moment and Ichigo couldn't control his body's tremors, the fear of Grimmjow leaving was too much to handle. Was a day all he got? When Grimmjow moved, he grabbed him tighter, refusing to let go, he couldn't let him go.

"Ichigo…" He shook his head at the call of his name, pressing his head to Grimmjow's back. "Ichigo you gotta loosen your grip, I can't turn around if you don't."

Ichigo exhaled shakily and loosened his arms enough to let Grimmjow turn around and looked down, he couldn't meet those eyes, the fury in them would be too much. Grimmjow sighed and Ichigo flinched when his hand cradled his cheek, instantly grabbing the hand to hold it in place. Looking up slowly, he met Grimmjow's eyes and gulped.

Grimmjow frowned, trailing his finger over Ichigo's cheek with his free hand and the teen exhaled brokenly, his eyes fluttering shut. Ichigo lent forward, one more kiss, he needed one more, maybe then he could deal with the fallout of Grimmjow leaving him. Their lips met and Ichigo knew, it would never be enough and kissed him more forcefully, pulling Grimmjow closer, grasping his hair tightly.

"D-don't leave me." Ichigo opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow pleadingly. "Please, if you want me to beg, I'll beg. I will get down on my fucking knees and beg if that's what it takes to make you believe me."

Grimmjow shook his head and sighed heavily, cradling Ichigo's cheeks before smiling softly. "Idiot." He murmured and Ichigo's heart started racing again, he wasn't pulling away, he wasn't yelling. "I'm sorry." He groaned and hugged Ichigo tightly and the younger teen stared shocked over his shoulder.

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured the words into his neck. "I wasn't thinking straight, I overreacted. I just… I really love you and the thought that you used me like that… I lost it." He pulled back and smiled at Ichigo. "Please, let me make it up to you, whatever you want, I'll do it."

Ichigo choked on his words, but couldn't help but grin. "Kiss me, make me forget this happened."

Grimmjow complied, kissing Ichigo firmly and pulled the younger teen into his arms. The orange head sighed happily, letting Grimmjow take over his world again, chase away the fears, the pain, everything was gone, it was only him and his mate again. They pulled apart and Ichigo smiled dazedly at him.

"Mmm, I liked that. We should kiss like that more often."

Grimmjow chuckled, brushing their noses together. "I really am sorry for panicking you like that, I will never leave you, ever." His arms tightened around Ichigo. "You and me, always."

"Always." Ichigo echoed the word, grinning and stepped back out of his arms, letting go except for one hand on which he kept a tight hold. "C'mon, my parents are probably wondering where we are by now." He paused and punched Grimmjow's chest lightly, a pout forming on his face. "Don't you ever make me feel like that again."

"I promise, never."

He smiled, tugging on Grimmjow's hand. "Good, now c'mon, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait I've been away on holiday yay! But now I'm back so since this is the only chapter ready to be uploaded, it will be the first as I continue writing the next chapters for my other stories which will hopefully be up soon. So I hope you enjoy and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4:

By the time they reached his house, the fear from before had all but vanished and he glanced at Grimmjow, squeezing his hand. Grimmjow looked down and his expression softened, cupping Ichigo's face he bent down and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

Ichigo felt a shiver work down his spine at the words, grinning happily at the thought. "I love you too." They paused outside the clinic door and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, humming when his arms went around his waist. "So, you wanna meet my family?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You can run." Ichigo cocked his head to the side, hearing a loud bang on the other side of the door. "But you better start now, and fast." Grimmjow eyed the door warily before shaking his head.

"No, sorry but you're stuck with me."

Ichigo smiled happily at that, before he suddenly yanked Grimmjow away from the door as it flew open. He scoffed as his father came flying out and crashed in a heap next to them, nudging him warily. "Yeah, say hi to my dad."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the heap on the floor. "Dad?"

"Yup." Ichigo hauled Isshin to his feet. "Dad this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow this is dad. There we go." Grabbing Grimmjow's hand, he dragged him inside to leave Isshin to follow at his own pace. They paused in the kitchen and Ichigo turned to smile at him nervously. "See, nothing to worry about."

The older male raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour before pulling Ichigo into his arms and rested his head on top of the others with a sigh. "What, was up with that?"

Ichigo chuckled and looked at him with a wry smile. "Just you wait, it hasn't even begun yet." He laughed at the expression Grimmjow pulled in response and kissed him slowly, savouring the moment before they were rudely interrupted.

"Ichigoo my darling son, is this your long awaited mate?!" Isshin charged into the room and Ichigo shoved Grimmjow out of the way as he glomped him. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo kneed the man in the chest and scoffed as he fell to the floor.

"Idiot, no glomping, please." Stepping over his body, he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and smiled at him. "C'mon, leave the idiot here, there's someone else I actually want you to meet." He laughed at the nervous twitch in Grimmjow's jaw and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, I haven't met your family yet, I'll be a nervous wreck if that makes you feel any better."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Wow, that actually does." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh with him, leaning on his arm heavily as he led him through the clinic. He paused, pulling Grimmjow into one of the empty rooms and shut the door, grinning at his confused look on his face.

"Five minutes." He walked over to the other teen and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck firmly. Ichigo moaned softly, shivering as Grimmjow's fingers teased his sides and pulled away with a giggle when they ran over his ribs. "N-no, not there!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction, causing Ichigo to look away in embarrassment. His eyes widened when Grimmjow grabbed him suddenly and giggled uncontrollably when he tickled his ribs, wriggling fruitlessly in his grasp.

"S-stop!"

Grimmjow grinned at him when he stopped and Ichigo leant against the desk, panting heavily. "So you're ticklish?"

Ichigo looked up at him and gulped at the smirk forming, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "No, don't…" He tried to back away when Grimmjow pounced at him, both of them crashing to the floor and he straddled Ichigo's waist, grinning down at the trapped teen. "GrimmJOW!"

He yelled out the end of his name as those fingers returned to his ribs and laughed uncontrollably, twisting in an effort to stop him. Tears fell down his cheeks and his face ached with laughter, but he didn't want the moment to end. He was left panting harshly when Grimmjow stopped and looked up at him with a tired smile, a small giggle escaping him.

"No more…"

Grimmjow chuckled, leaning down to kiss him softly and wiped his tears away. "Too cute." Ichigo frowned when he stiffened as the door opened. "Uhh… hi."

Ichigo turned his head to see who it was and blushed when he saw it was Masaki. "Mum!" He felt Grimmjow jerk and looked at him again, touching his arm gently. "You gunna let me up now?"

Grimmjow looked at him and nodded, helping him to his feet and Ichigo blushed, brushing his clothes clean and glanced at his mum again, clearing his throat. Grabbing Grimmjow's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze, smiling when the gesture was returned.

"Mum, this is Grimmjow."

She raised an eyebrow at them both, a smile tugging at her lips. "I hope you two weren't being too intimate, your sisters are only in the other room Ichigo."

Ichigo felt his face flush and groaned. "We weren't doing that!" He glanced at Grimmjow, making him blush heavier. "We were…"

"I was tickling him." Grimmjow finished for Ichigo, rubbing his neck nervously. "I wouldn't do that kinda thing to Ichigo here."

Masaki chuckled and smiled warmly at the two. "Ok, nice to meet you Grimmjow." She turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind her and Ichigo groaned, turning to bury his head in Grimmjow's chest.

"That wasn't how I wanted you to meet her."

"What? You mean her thinking we were going at it next door to your family?" Grimmjow grinned running his fingers over Ichigo's hips suggestively. "I think we can hold out a few more hours."

Ichigo shivered and bit his lip before shoving Grimmjow away, glaring at him half-heartedly. "Idiot, don't turn me on now." He waved his hands around them and his eyes widened. "Pheromones."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour before catching on and laughing. "Yeah, you're right, they'll know when we're having sex. You smell too damn good." He moved forward and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "Even now you're doing it. Are you turned on Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen groaned and the way Grimmjow said his name suggestively. "S-stop it, I'll only get worse." He gasped when Grimmjow kissed down his neck, lightly biting the sensitive mark and he jerked. "Ok, that's enough!" Grabbing his hand, Ichigo hauled his temptation back into the main room, no way were they going to do anything there.

Sitting down on the sofa, he tugged Grimmjow down next to him and smiled at his sisters who were looking at them both curiously. "Who's he?" Karin asked, jerking her head at Grimmjow and Yuzu gasped.

"Karin! You can't just ask like that!" Yuzu exclaimed, blushing when she saw Grimmjow looking at her curiously. "I-I mean, hi." She waved and laughed nervously, making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"This is Grimmjow, he's my mate." He sighed and curled up next to him, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "So you're going to be seeing a lot of him from now on." He watched them both nervously as they processed the information, if they didn't like Grimmjow…

Yuzu grinned and clapped her hands together happily. "I'm so happy for you Ichi-nii!" She ran over and hugged him, before looking at Grimmjow and smiling happily. "Thank you for not rejecting him."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise before he cleared his throat and Ichigo blushed at the way he refused to look at her, knowing what he was thinking about. "Well, I just couldn't say no." He finally replied, smiling at Ichigo whose blush deepened.

Karin scoffed, unlike Yuzu, she knew what mating was and wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "W-what?!"

She looked at him knowingly. "I know what you did, like I said, gross." She then turned her attention to Grimmjow who stiffened. "And you, what you did to him, eww." Sighing heavily, Karin stood up and glanced at the two. "Well, whatever, as gross as it is, nice to see you happy Ichigo."

Waving her hand, she left the room and Yuzu sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I think that's the best you're going to get from her." She giggled and rolled her eyes at Ichigo. "Karin's going through that faze."

Ichigo paused to think about it for a moment before laughing, and shaking his head at Grimmjow's confusion expression, leaning closer to him. "Puberty, she's in lurve."

"And how is that a faze?"

Yuzu chirped up before Ichigo could stop her. "Because Ichigo went through it with you, he couldn't stop talking about you for months. Then he just stopped one day and it was like you didn't exist anymore." She giggled and looked at Ichigo questioningly. "What did you use to call him?"

"Yuzu no!" He covered her mouth, horrified she could remember such a thing and glanced at Grimmjow, gulping when he saw that gleam in his eyes, yeah there was no way outta this one. "Uh, Yuzu… Mind giving us a minute?"

She looked between the two of them and grinned. "Sure, see you later Ichi-nii. Bye Grimmjow!" She left and Ichigo sighed, watching her go before turning back to Grimmjow. He jumped when his hand was suddenly on his thigh and he was pushed back to lie on the sofa, and Grimmjow knelt over him.

"So Ichigo, what did you used to call me?"

Ichigo gulped, shaking his head and his eyes flitted away nervously. "You don't wanna know."

"C'mon, how bad can it be?" Grimmjow nuzzled his cheek, kissing down his neck and Ichigo groaned. "Tell me, or I won't stop."

Ichigo groaned again, catching Grimmjow's face and pulled him into a kiss. "Fine." He muttered against the others lips and sighed heavily. "I used to call you my blueberry, ok?"

Grimmjow knelt back at that, looking at Ichigo dumfoundedly before he grinned wickedly. "Blueberry huh?" He thought about it for a moment before leaning closer to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "Then you're my strawberry."

He couldn't stop the quiet moan falling from his lips and looked at Grimmjow with heated eyes. "Damn, I never thought being called 'strawberry' could sound so sexy." He licked his lips, leaning up on his elbows to brush their lips together. "Maybe you should save that for more private times."

Grimmjow chuckled, kissing him again before humming. "Sure thing Ichigo." He pulled away as someone walked in and Ichigo sat up to see it was his mother and smiled at her.

"Hey mum, what's up?"

She looked at the two and smiled softly. "Nothing, tea's ready, are you two coming to join us?"

"Sure, we'll be there in a minute." Ichigo smiled warmly at Grimmjow and pulled him to his feet. "Hungry?"

"For you, definitely." He chuckled when Ichigo blushed and kissed him again. "It can wait, you can be dessert." Ichigo nodded, leading him towards the table where an extra chair had been added next to Ichigo's usual seat and he sat down, pulling Grimmjow into the one next to him. He took the food gratefully from Yuzu, handing Grimmjow a plate before taking his own.

"Looks good Yuzu, thanks."

She smiled proudly, their mother had been teaching her to cook for a few years now and she definitely had a talent for it. Grimmjow eyes the plate for a moment before taking a small bite, his eyes closing shut in bliss at the amazing taste and he grinned at Yuzu.

"I don't think Ichigo praised this enough, it's amazing." Yuzu flushed at that and Ichigo smiled thankfully at him.

"So Grimmjow." Ichigo stiffened and they both looked at his father who was watching them intently. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you from now on?"

He smiled charmingly, glancing at Ichigo for a moment. "Definitely, you can't keep me away from Ichigo."

The orange head blushed and concentrated hard on his food, smiling to himself at the words. "Idiot." He muttered and Grimmjow laughed, catching his hand under the table and entwined their fingers. Ichigo squeezed his hand, focusing on eating his food and tried not to smile too hard.

As dinner progressed, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was relaxing and talking more openly and couldn't help but smile. If the moment could last, Ichigo would make it forever, he wanted to stay this happy forever. But of course, dinner ended and Ichigo stood to clean up the pates, Grimmjow quick to take some and follow him into the kitchen.

Ichigo set the plates on the side, sighing softly when Grimmjow's arms went around his waist and leaned back into the warm embrace. He looked up and smiled happily, kissing Grimmjow's jaw. "Thank you."

"Mmm, for what?"

"For being here." Ichigo turned around and nuzzled his face to Grimmjow's neck. "For everything." He shivered as Grimmjow's fingers trailed over his back. "I've never felt so happy."

Grimmjow sighed, resting his head on top on Ichigo's. "You know I feel the same, god I love you so much Ichigo." He pulled away suddenly and looked at Ichigo guiltily. "About earlier, I really am sorry. I could never leave you, it just hurt to think you were pretending."

Ichigo's expression softened and he smiled. "Never, I love you too." He hesitated and glanced at the doorway. "One more kiss, then we really should go back." He murmured the words, leaning closer to Grimmjow to kiss him slowly before pulling away reluctantly. "If we keep going, I won't want to stop."

He sighed, grabbing Grimmjow's hand to drag him back into the main room before temptation took over and sat down with a heavy sigh, pulling Grimmjow next to him. Ichigo smiled as his arm went around his shoulders and happily rested his head on the man's shoulder. He caught his father looking at them and scowled.

"What?"

Isshin shook his head and grinned widely. "Nothing son, just proud of you."

Ichigo scoffed, drawing closer to Grimmjow for comfort. "Idiot, don't embarrass me." Before he could react Isshin was across the space and yanked him out of his comfortable spot, both of them crashing to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Ichigo's face as his father attacked him. When Ichigo managed to worm free by kicking Isshin in the stomach, he stumbled over to Grimmjow and curled up in his arms, glaring at the man still on the floor as he tried to get up.

"Don't you dare come here!" Ichigo nuzzled his head to Grimmjow's chest with a heavy sigh. "Idiot, always attacking me. Let me stay here."

Grimmjow sighed softly, running his fingers through Ichigo's tousled hair and he closed his eyes as those fingers massaged his scalp. "I'll protect you Ichigo, always."

"Mmm, that's nice." Ichigo shifted closer, sighing happily. When he opened his eyes again, he blushed when he found his mother's eyes on him, shining with amusement. He sat up quickly and cleared his throat, grabbing Grimmjow's hand. Pulling him to his feet, Ichigo smiled nervously. "We're… gunna go upstairs…"

"Ok, are you coming back down?"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, who raised an eyebrow in response and he couldn't help but smile. "No, probably not." He left Grimmjow's side to go hug Masaki, kissing the twins head before sparing a glance at his dad, giving him a quick smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh, night." Grimmjow gave an awkward wave as Ichigo dragged him off, making the younger teen laugh in amusement and lead him upstairs to his room. He paused outside the room and glanced at Grimmjow. "Wait here."

He frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Ichigo kissed him in response. "Five minutes."

With that he quickly went in his room and shut the door. Looking around at the mess, Ichigo groaned. He never really expected Grimmjow to say yes and didn't have a chance to clean his room that morning, so it was still a mess. He quickly made his way around the room, grabbing clothes to throw in the cupboard and shoved papers onto his desk, trying to make them look neat.

Looking around the room after a few moments, Ichigo nodded in satisfaction at the tidier room and glanced at his bed, a wicked grin forming on his face. Glancing at his watch, he could see he still had a minute and quickly undressed, sitting down on the bed and looked at the door expectantly.

As on que, after exactly five minutes, Grimmjow walked in. he glanced at Ichigo before turning around to close the door and Ichigo grinned when he saw him stiffen, his mind catching up to what he'd seen and he slowly turned around. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and beckoned Grimmjow closer. He obeyed without thought, walking over to the edge of the bed and Ichigo grinned, slowly running his hands up Grimmjow's chest to grab his collar.

"Strip, now." He grinned when Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at the commanding tone. "What?" He knelt forward, dragging him into a searing kiss. "I want you, now, and I'm going to have you. Think you can take it?"

Grimmjow's eyes darkened and he shivered in response, stepping back as he slowly stripped. When he finally removed the last of his clothing, Ichigo took a moment to admire the body he'd been dreaming about for years before slowly reached out and touched his stomach.

"Get on the bed Grimmjow." He complied and Ichigo touched his face, smiling softly. "You are everything I've ever wanted. I'm never letting you go." He moved to sit on Grimmjow's lap and kissed him slowly, savouring the spark it sent down his spine. "You are mine, and I'm yours, always." When Grimmjow didn't respond, he realised he might've gone too far and smiled nervously. "Sorry, too much?"

Grimmjow shook his head slowly caressing Ichigo's face, brushing his fingers over the marks on his neck, still red from all the bites. "You are too much Ichigo, you're going to kill me." He kissed that beautifully marked neck, smiling when Ichigo's breathing hitched. "I've never wanted any more than this. To hold you forever would never be enough."

Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, closing his eyes in bliss. He could feel Grimmjow's heart beat in time with his own and he'd never felt more alive than he did in that moment. Pulling himself up, Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow and slowly rocked their hips together, kissing him softly.

"I need you, now."

"Do you have any lube?"

Ichigo grinned and nodded, jerking his head at the bedside drawer. "Top one." Grimmjow leant over him as he settled down on the bed, parting his legs so the man could kneel comfortably between them. "Don't take too long."

He shivered as Grimmjow's fingers trailed over his thigh and he grinned down at him. "Trust me, I don't plan to." He kissed down Ichigo's chest, marking the skin every so often and Ichigo gasped every time he did, squirming with impatience.

"Grimmjow!"

"Mmm?" He smirked, brushing his fingers over Ichigo's ribs to make him giggle before opening the bottle of lube. Ichigo focused on the bottle, biting his lip as Grimmjow poured the liquid on his fingers, shifting impatiently. "What's wrong? That expression of yours is almost too much." He lent closer brushing their lips together. "Tell me what you want, strawberry."

Ichigo gasped at the nickname, a shiver running down his spine. "Damn, definitely save that for the bedroom." Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo sighed as those fingers circled his entrance, lifting his hips in anticipation. "Stop fucking teasing, I want to get to the good part already."

"If you say so." He slipped a finger inside the willing teen, watching in fascination as Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan fell from his lips. "Damn strawberry." The reaction was instant, Ichigo's eyes opened again and his usual chocolate brown eyes darkened considerably. "You like that?"

Ichigo nodded, his hips bucking up when Grimmjow added another finger and started stretching him. "Yeah…"

"You're my strawberry aren't you?" When Ichigo nodded eagerly, Grimmjow grinned and bent down to kiss his neck, nibbling his mark. "What am I?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion, his muddled brain taking a few minutes to realise what Grimmjow was saying and blushed when he did. "My blueberry…" He whispered, whining when Grimmjow's hand stilled. "Don't stop!" He sat up when Grimmjow removed his fingers and frowned, quickly moving to sit in the teen's lap. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because I can't wait any longer."

His eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed onto the bed, lips crashing against his own but soon melted into the kiss, arching into Grimmjow's body. Ichigo parted his legs as Grimmjow lifted his lower body and bit his lip.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo questioningly and chuckled when he got an impatient look in return. "I'm gunna take that as a yes." Ichigo grinned, parting his legs eagerly as Grimmjow leaned over him. Capturing his lips again, Ichigo suddenly pushed upwards and forced Grimmjow onto his back. Sitting up, he grinned down at his blue haired mate.

"What's wrong? You look confused." Rocking his hips into the teens below him, Ichigo bit his lip before smiling. "I'm on top tonight."

Grimmjow smirked before nodded and settled back, looking at Ichigo expectantly. "Be my guest."

Ichigo blushed, leaning down to kiss him and smiled. Brushing his tail along Grimmjow's jaw, he chuckled when it tensed. "Getting impatient?" Lifting himself up, Ichigo smiled dotingly before grasped Grimmjow's member and lowered himself onto it, groaning softly and squeezed his eyes shut. His eyes opened again when Grimmjow cupped his cheek and he smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "Dammit, I hope I never get used to this."

"Mmm, you and me both strawberry." Ichigo blushed and sat up again, rocking his hips slowly to adjust and grinned down at Grimmjow.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we've already had sex today, we can already start." Lifting himself up, Ichigo moaned softly as he pushed back down, slowly starting an unsteady rhythm. Pressing a hand to Grimmjow's chest to steady himself, Ichigo sat up fully and ran a hand through his hair before grinning. "Damn, that's good."

He looked down at Grimmjow again and smiled, moving to run his thumb over his lip and groaned when he pulled it into his mouth. His eyes widened when Grimmjow sat up suddenly and crushed their lips together before melting against his body.

"Ah, there!" Grasping his hair, Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow's neck. "Fuck, right there!"

"Ichigo, let up a bit." He loosened his arms and starting kissing Grimmjow's neck, tugging on his hair to earn a groan. Ichigo pulled back, his breathing hitching when their noses brushed and their eyes met. Grimmjow cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly. "You are so fucking beautiful Ichi."

"Mmm." Ichigo hummed against his lips and smiled. "Stop talking and touch me." Grimmjow snorted, but did as asked, slipping a hand between their bodies to grasp Ichigo's erection, making the teen jerk and moan into his neck. "K-keep going…"

When Ichigo couldn't keep up the pace, Grimmjow grasped his thigh and pushed him onto his back, grinning at the shocked expression he received. Brown eyes fluttered shut and he lifted his hips, pulling Grimmjow closer. "Strawberry?" He chuckled when Ichigo whimpered, his body jerking in reaction. Nuzzling the side of his face, Grimmjow's lips brushed Ichigo's ear. "Love ya strawberry."

Ichigo moaned, yanking Grimmjow's head down to his neck. "B-bite!" He did as asked and sank his teeth into the marked neck presented to him, making Ichigo cry out as he was forced over the edge. "G-Grimmjow!"

When Ichigo's body went limp, Grimmjow lowered him onto the bed and smiled down at the sated expression Ichigo wore. "You done Ichi?" He went to pull out but Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"No." He murmured, frowning slightly. "You need to finish." Pulling him down, Ichigo kissed him and drew him closer. "Please…"

"Shit Ichigo." Lifting the younger teen's hips, Grimmjow started thrusting again and Ichigo moaned softly, pulling his head down to his neck and tugged on blue locks. "Fuck…" Ichigo whined softly when Grimmjow came inside him, tightening his hold on the body above him. His eyes fluttered shut when warm lips pressed against his forehead and sighed softly. "Ichigo?"

"Mmm…" His head tilted upwards as Grimmjow's lips travelled down his face and brushed against his own. "Blueberry…"

Grimmjow laughed and nuzzled his nose. "My strawberry." He sighed and pulled Ichigo into his arms before lying down and Ichigo settled next to him, tucking his head under Grimmjow's chin. "You ok?"

"Definitely." He smiled as Grimmjow's fingers trailed down his back and grabbed his free hand, entwining their fingers. "Damn, that was good." Feeling Grimmjow's chest rumble when he chuckled, Ichigo lifting himself up on his elbows to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow sighed, running his hand through bright orange locks. "You are so goddamn beautiful."

Ichigo snorted, leaning down to kiss him. "Shut up idiot, stop calling me beautiful. Did you forget I'm a guy?"

"No, definitely not." Ichigo blushed when he pulled back to look over his body before smirking. "Yep, definitely male."

Punching Grimmjow's arm gently, Ichigo scoffed before shifting closer to him. "Idiot, haven't you seen me naked enough times to know that?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I can't keep looking and admire the view, does it?" Seeing Ichigo's cheeks flush again, he chuckle and bent down to kiss his head. "I love you Ichi."

"Love you too." Ichigo murmured the words and sighed heavily, exhaustion catching up with him suddenly. "I'm tired, gunna sleep."

"Go to sleep then." He hummed in agreement, smiling when Grimmjows fingers started playing with his hair. Just before he fell asleep, Ichigo felt a twinge in his stomach and frowned, shifting slightly and gained Grimmjow's attention. "Are you ok?"

Ichigo's eyes opened and he looked at Grimmjow sleepily before rubbing his stomach. "Yeah I guess, it's nothing." Sighing heavily he settled in his mates arms and promptly fell asleep.

Grimmjow sighed and twirled a lock of orange hair around his finger, frowning down at Ichigo as his face relaxed. "I hope your right Ichigo. I can't lose you, not now I've finally gotten you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I've decided that yes, this will be an m-preg so if you don't like tit them stop reading now! I have also put up the warning on the first chapter now as well. So hop you enjoy the new chaper!

Chapter 5:

Ichigo woke up with the strangest feeling the next morning and frowned, gingerly rubbing his stomach where the odd feeling was emanating from. He sat up slowly and felt a wave of nausea hit him, clamping a hand over his mouth quickly. Kicking the covers off, he bolted for the bathroom, waking Grimmjow up as he left the room.

"Ichigo?" Ge asked, watching in confusion as the orange head ran from the room and sat up. Going to follow him, Grimmjow paused at the door when realising he was naked and sighed, quickly pulling his boxers on and grabbed some clothes for Ichigo before going out into the corridor. "Ichigo, where are you?"

Hearing the sound of retching from the bathroom he followed it to find Ichigo kneeling over the toilet and he groaned loudly. Grimmjow lent against the doorframe and waited until Ichigo had finished and pulled away from the toilet, sliding to the floor and looked at Grimmjow. He pulled a face and wiped his mouth.

"Urgh, nice way to wake up." Ichigo sighed, resting his head against the cool of the bathtub. "Bet I look a sight don't I?"

Grimmjow snorted, moving to sit next to him and stroked his damp hair. "Nah, it could be worse. At least you're naked so there's a bonus." Ichigo giggled at that before quickly covering his mouth and lurching unsteadily towards the toilet to throw up again. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly when Ichigo finished and slumped back down beside him.

He shrugged, pushing his hair away from his face and cracked an eye open to look at Grimmjow. "I dunno, must have eaten something bad yesterday. I swear if Dad touched that food, that will be why. Urgh, I hope he didn't or we'll all be sick."

The churning in his stomach faded slowly and after ten minutes, he stood up hesitantly with Grimmjow's help. Pressing a hand to his stomach, Ichigo pressed lightly and frowned. "I think its fine now, whatever it is." He looked up when the sound of his family moving around was heard and sighed. "Ok, time to leave."

Ichigo stood up and flushed the toilet before stretching. He paused when Grimmjow tapped his shoulder and turned to look at him questioningly. "Here, I think you'll want these." He held out Ichigo's clothes which he took and quickly changed in to. Just in time as he buttoned up the shirt his father burst into the hallway.

"Ichigo my darling son what happened?!" He asked when seeing his pale face.

"Nothing!" Ichigo replied quickly and slammed the door on him. He groaned and scrubbed his face before looking at Grimmjow. "I need a minute, ok?"

"Sure thing." Grimmjow kissed his head before leaving and Ichigo slowly turned to the sink and washed his face. Feeling a bit better, he quickly brushed his teeth to rid himself of the disgusting taste still in his mouth. Ichigo looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily, he looked like shit.

Shaking his head, Ichigo left the bathroom and returned to his room to find Grimmjow waiting on the bed for him. He lifted his head when Ichigo came in and grinned, holding out a hand for him. "Hey." Ichigo murmured, walking over to take the hand and sat next to him. "Sorry about that, I don't know what happened."

"You're ok now though, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess, I mean, I feel fine now. Must have been dinner or something." He curled up next to Grimmjow with a sigh, pressing his head to the man's chest. "Just, let's lie here for a while."

"Sure thing." Wrapping an arm around the teen, Grimmjow pulled him closer. "You're not ill or anything are you?"

Ichigo snorted. "No, why, are you worried about me?" He asked coyly, sitting up to lean on his elbows and smile at Grimmjow. "I'm fine don't worry." Leaning down, he brushed their lips together and grinned. "There's nothing wrong, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Grimmjow sighed, rubbing his hips and frowned. "I just… I dunno. It feels strange." His fingers trailed over Ichigo's stomach and paused. "You don't think…"

"Mmm… What?"

"I know you're a guy and all, but can you, y'know… conceive?" Grimmjow asked quietly and Ichigo stiffened before laughing and pushed his hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous of course not. Did you think… No way!" Ichigo shook his head and stood up, letting out a small laugh. "I'm not pregnant ok? If I could conceive, my parents would have told me by now wouldn't they."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Grimmjow let out a relieved laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, I was actually worried then. I mean, what would we have done with a baby?"

"Exactly, ridiculous." Ichigo snorted before returning to settle in Grimmjow's arms. "I'm definitely not pregnant." Even as he said the words, Ichigo felt something stir inside him and frowned. _I can't be, Dad would have told me if I could, wouldn't he? _He sat up suddenly, making Grimmjow pull back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to my father. I'll be right back." He left quickly before Grimmjow could ask any more questions and made his way downstairs. Going into the main room, he found his mother who looked up when she saw him.

"Is everything ok Ichigo?" She asked, standing up to walk over to him. "You look worried."

"I need to talk to Dad, where is he?"

"In the clinic." Ichigo nodded before leaving and Masaki followed. "What's wrong?"

"Just something Grimmjow said that's all." He entered the clinic and found his father who turned to look at him and Masaki.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I conceive?" Ichigo asked abruptly, stopping in front of his father. "Well, can I?"

Isshin looked at him perplexed for a moment. "Well yes, of course you can. I've told you enough times."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stumbled slightly. "Well when did you tell me?! I can't remember you ever telling me!"

"Of course I did, have I not conditioned you into using protection?" Ichigo looked at him surprised for a moment before practically exploding.

"Conditioned?! You mean yelled at me always use protection! How is that telling me I can get fucking pregnant?!" He stormed, waving his arms violently. "Idiot! We haven't used protection and I threw up earlier! My stomach hurts and now I think I'm pregnant! What am I going to do with a baby?!"

He stopped and sat down in a chair, holding his head in his hands. Grimmjow burst into the room suddenly and saw Ichigo, going to his side instantly. "What's wrong Ichigo?" He shied away from Grimmjow's arms and shook his head. Grimmjow looked at Isshin and Masaki with a frown. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm pregnant." Ichigo whispered, looking up at Grimmjow. "I can conceive, my idiot father just chose to tell me in a different way."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he looked at Grimmjow dumfoundedly for a moment before slowly reaching out to touch his stomach. "Really?" When Ichigo nodded, he ran a finger over his flat abs. "So we have what, three months?"

Ichigo frowned, grabbing his hands. "You're ok with this?"

He shrugged and stood up. "What else is there to do? Freaking out won't do any good." Holding out his hand, Ichigo slowly took it and stood up. "If you're pregnant, we need to prepare. Luckily school ends in two months so at least we'll have finished. Then we can focus on the baby, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and managed a smile. "Yeah, ok."

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Isshin suddenly squealed, making them both jump. "Oh Ichigo, I can almost forgive you for your earlier behaviour!"

Ichigo's eye twitched and he lifted his arm threateningly but Grimmjow grabbed it. "Keep your cool Ichi, getting stressed probably isn't good." Ichigo nodded and slowly relaxed, pressing back against Grimmjow's chest. "Good. Try not to overdo it."

"Shut up." He muttered, sighing heavily. "Damn it, two days ago I thought I had an unrequited crush. Now I have a mate and pregnant with our child. What else could possibly happen?"

"Well how about being grounded." Masaki commented, raising an eyebrow when Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "Your language is awful Ichigo and I don't want you teaching it to a child."

"But-"

"No buts. Grimmjow can still stay, but no-one else, understood?"

Ichigo nodded and folded his arms, pouting slightly. "Fine." He muttered, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and turned to leave. "I have no intentions of teaching it anything like that anyway." Towing him from the room, Ichigo went back up to his room and lay on the bed with a groan. "How can we do this?" He asked, looking at Grimmjow. "How can we look after a child when we aren't even adults ourselves?"

"I dunno." Grimmjow sat down next to him and entwined their fingers. "We'll make it work."

"Yeah…" Ichigo sat up suddenly, tangling his fingers in Grimmjow's hair to pull him down into a kiss. "Now shut up and make me feel better."

"Now that, I can do." Grimmjow pushed him back onto the bed, pulling the teen's shirt up to expose his stomach. Ichigo lifted himself up and threw the shirt off and it landed carelessly on the floor. He frowned as Grimmjow paused.

"What is it?" He asked softly, cocking his head to the side and Grimmjow kissed down his chest. His breathing hitched as he reached his stomach and froze. "What are we gunna do?" He asked softly, placing a hand over his stomach. "How are we going to care for a child?"

Grimmjow paused and sat up, frowning in contemplation. "Umm… Well first off, you're moving in with me." Seeing Ichigo open his mouth in objection, he quickly pressed a finger to his lips. "No arguing, my house is bigger so they can have their own room."

"Fine." Ichigo muttered back before snorting. "Good luck telling your parents. 'This is Ichigo my mate. He is also pregnant and moving in so make nice.' Somehow I don't see this going well."

"It doesn't matter, you're staying. I knocked you up so I gotta take some responsibility for it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I'll work for my father then. I never wanted to, but we're gunna need money."

"You don't have-"

"Yes I do now stop complaining." Ichigo huffed, flicking Grimmjow's face with his tail. "Well I'll work too. My Uncle is always going on about needed help so I'll work for him."

"You're pregnant."

"So? Doesn't make me handicapped does it. It isn't strenuous just a stupid sweet shop, not dangerous at all ok?" When Grimmjow sighed in defeat, he grinned. "Good, I'll take it easy when school's over. Until then I'm not ballooning or anything so I'm fine to work." He made a round shape in front of his stomach and Grimmjow chuckled.

"You're going to look weird with a round stomach."

"Oh thanks." Shoving his mate away, Ichigo pouted. "You are so not getting anything from me now."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" When Ichigo tilted his head away, Grimmjow groaned before realising something and smirked. "Fine, but don't come to me when you start craving sex."

"I won't!" Ichigo replied hotly, glaring at the older teen. "What makes you think I'll crave sex anyway, maybe it'll be the opposite and I won't want you to touch me? Or maybe I'll want some stupid food that you can't find anywhere."

"This is sucking more and more."

"Hey, at least you're not the one who's pregnant. I have to grow and carry the baby, now that sucks." Ichigo sniffed, poking Grimmjow's stomach. "I'm going to get fat."

"You won't be fat, you'll look fine." He replied, rolling his eyes. "You're already acting like a woman and you've only been pregnant a day."

"Shut up it's the hormones!" Ichigo yelled back before groaning and throwing a pillow at Grimmjow. "I can't wait for this to be over; thank god it's only three months."

"Ok, that's enough self-pity for one day." Grimmjow got up, pulling Ichigo to his feet and kissed his head. "Come on, let's go out and buy ice-cream or something."

"Can't I'm now grounded, remember?"

"Yup, this officially sucks." With a sigh he collapsed on the bed and Ichigo moved to lie next to him. "So now what, we just lie here?"

"Mmm, sounds good actually." Ichigo twisted around and snuggled into his side. "This is nice, let's do this." He wrapped an arm around the larger teen's waist before yawning. "Damn it, how can I be tired?"

"Go to sleep Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured the words, pulling him closer and kissed his head. "Rest and I'll protect you."

"Don't need protecting…" Ichigo mumbled quietly, managing a weak push to Grimmjow's arm before falling asleep. Grimmjow snorted and tangled his fingers in Ichigo's hair and looked out the window with a sigh.

"I'll always protect you Ichigo."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the late update had a really busy month and not had much of a chance to stop, let alone write. But I finally got a new chapter done and will hopefully have some more for my other stories done soon. Hopefully I won't leave it such a long time to update again so sorry about that, here's the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 6:

When Monday morning came, to say Ichigo was nervous was an understatement; he still hadn't decided how to tell his friends, or if to tell them at all. To top it off he'd overslept and had to run to school, still managing to be twenty minutes late. Uttering a quick apology to his teacher, Ichigo made his way over to his usual seat before collapsing with a quiet sigh.

His eyes narrowed when he heard a snigger from his left and glanced over to see Renji grinning widely and scoffed. Renji's grin just widened and he cocked his head to the side, looking at Ichigo curiously which in turn made the orange head nervous under the scrutinising gaze.

"What?" He hissed quietly, leaning closer to his friend so they wouldn't be overheard.

The red head shrugged and leant back in his seat, tapping his pen against his chin. "Dunno, you just look kinda different."

"I'll tell you later." Ichigo sighed, leaning on his palm and looked at Renji with a sudden grin. "So… how was your weekend?"

At that his grin returned to full strength and he winked at Ichigo. "Oh you know, the usual."

"Yeah I'm sure." Ichigo shook his head, Renji was sure to spill later, it was only a matter of time. Leaning back in his seat, Ichigo looked at the front to concentrate on the lesson. When it was finally over, they left quickly to find Rukia as they had there next class together. "Look, there she is." Ichigo jerked his head at their lockers and sure enough, there was Rukia waiting for them.

Rukia lifted her head as they neared her and Ichigo smirked when she looked at Renji and blushed, smiling at him softly. "Hey."

"Yo." Renji greeted, leaning down to kiss her and Rukia's eyes widened, her blush deepening as she looked at him in surprise.

"W-what was that for?" Her eyes narrowed slightly and she huffed to hide her blush before she saw Ichigo. "Oh hey Ichigo!"

"Don't mind me." He said, grabbing his books from his locker before grinning at the two. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." He added when he saw Grimmjow making his way over and left the two to meet him. "Hey."

Grimmjow smiled, cupping his cheek and threaded his fingers in Ichigo's hair with a soft sigh. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Ichigo shrugged, a small smile pulling at his lips from the affectionate gesture. "I'm good."

"And the uh, you know…"

"Fine, everything's fine Grimmjow don't worry." He kissed him quickly before rolling his eyes. "What are you going to be like in two months?"

"Mmm, probably an overbearing asshole." Grimmjow replied, resting their foreheads together and gently ran his finger down Ichigo's stomach, making the younger Neko shiver and gasp softly. "But I'll always keep you safe."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need protecting?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at his mate.

"Well when you're as round as a beach ball come and tell me that again."

"Yo Grimmjow get your ass moving, we're going to be late!" They both looked up to see Nnoitra stood a few feet away, arms crossed with an impatient expression. "Dude, practise?"

"Oh right." Grimmjow nodded and smiled at Ichigo, kissing him swiftly before leaving with a call over his shoulder. "See you at lunch!"

Ichigo sighed, his eyes roaming over Grimmjow's body before he disappeared and turned around to join Rukia and Renji who were heading to their next class. He caught up to them as they went outside, heading down to the locker rooms to change for sport.

"So what was that about with Grimmjow?" Rukia asked curiously and Ichigo looked at her questioningly. She sighed, rolled her eyes before running a finger down the front of her shirt. "That."

"Oh! Um... Nothing." When they both looked at him disbelievingly, Ichigo grinned nervously. "Look there's the locker room see you in a minute Rukia!" He ran off before they could respond and Renji sighed.

"Suppose I should go to, see you in a minute."

"Ok, don't take too long." Rukia looked around before quickly kissing Renji's cheek and smiled at him. "See you in a few." With that they separated and Renji followed Ichigo into the male changing room to see the orange head rummaging in his locker.

"So what the hell was that about?" Ichigo jumped, cursing as he hit his head before turning to glare at Renji and rub the sore spot. "You aint fooling anyone Ichigo."

"About what?" He questioned, pulling his shirt off before turning to look at his tattooed friend with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Renji's eye widen, he frowned and shifted self-consciously. "What?"

"Y-your mark."

Ichigo looked down at the six still emblazoned in his skin and shrugged. "What about it?" He asked as he grabbed his shirt and changed.

"It's a number."

"Well done Einstein, want a sticker?"

Renji scowled at that and huffed. "Idiot, you do realise how rare a number mark is don't you?" When Ichigo looked at him blankly, Renji face palmed and groaned. "Do you ever listen in class?"

"Nope so what's so special about them?"

"I don't know, it's like some big secret." Renji swept his arms out before looking at the slighter male again. "But once people find out, you're going to be in a bad position."

Ichigo gulped, his hand moving to cover his stomach subconsciously. "W-why?"

"People go missing, just up and disappear when they have a number." Seeing Ichigo's face pale and the way he protectively covered his stomach, Renji stopped. "Don't worry about it, who else knows but me?"

Ichigo relaxed at that. "Just me and Grimmjow. So as long as no one else knows, we'll be safe?"

Renji assumed he meant Grimmjow so nodded. "Sure thing. I won't tell anyone, I got your back mate."

"Thanks." With a swift smile Ichigo left the room to join Rukia outside and Renji followed a few moments later before they headed towards where their teacher was waiting. An hour and a half later, the bell ran signalling the end of the lesson and the three of them wearily trudged back to the lockers rooms to change.

When Ichigo stumbled out ten minutes later to see Grimmjow waiting for him, he smiled and quickly went over to the older male, happily moving into his arms with a tired sigh. "You ok Ichi?" He asked worriedly to the unusually quiet male.

"Mhhm, just tired." He mumbled, pressing closer to Grimmjow and groaned. "Stupid Kenpachi, can't feel my legs!"

"Well y'know I could always help with that."

Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo looked up at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks as brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Never again, do you have any idea how uncomfortable I was after the last time?" With a scoff he made to push out of Grimmjow's arms but ended up stumbling and found himself back in those arms again. "I'm fine, really."

Grimmjow looked up to see Renji and Rukia sneaking away and scoffed, smiling at Ichigo. "Come on, let's go eat so you can rest."

"Sounds good." Ichigo was led inside over to Grimmjow usual table and sat down next to him, smiling at Nel when she grinned. "Hey."

"Hey Ichigo, you look beat I hope Grimmjow isn't overtaxing you." She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

"Nel!" He said, glaring at his twin who started giggling. "I didn't do anything to him it was Kenpachi."

"Oh well that explains it, I hate sport he's such a hard ass." Nel scooted across as Nnoitra came over and sat next to her. He lent closer to her to whisper something in her ear and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed when she giggled and blushed.

Grimmjow coughed loudly. "Brother at the table?"

Nnoitra paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry man, you know how it is."

"Yeah I do but save it for when I'm not here." He looked down at Ichigo when he laughed and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He just shook his head before kissing Grimmjow quickly.

"Yo Ichigo." He looked up at Nnoitra to see him holding out a bottle of water. "Here, you look like you need some."

"Thanks." He took the bottle and opened it. As he went to take a sip, he paused and frowned, sniffing gently. A sweet smell filled his nose and Ichigo dropped the bottle, clamping a hand over his mouth before running from the room.

"Ichigo?!" Grimmjow asked worriedly as the teen ran from the room. He glared at Nnoitra as he started howling and picked up the bottle, sniffing cautiously. "Dude there's sake in this!"

"I know, his reaction was hilarious!" Nnoitra wiped his face as he started crying. "Can't he handle the stuff?"

"No he can't!" Grimmjow snapped before sighing and pinching his nose when Nel frowned.

"Calm down Grimmjow, Nnoi didn't know, it was only a joke." She turned to look at him sternly. "Don't pull that crap again though."

"Yes ma'am." Nnoitra mock saluted, wincing when Nel slapped his arm. "Ok, ok I won't, promise."

"Good." She turned to speak to her brother, raising an eyebrow when she saw he was halfway across the room heading towards where Ichigo had run out. "I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo? I'm sure I've seen him drinking before…"

"Maybe he's pregnant." Nnoitra joked, laughing when Nel rolled her eyes. "What?"

"He's a guy idiot, he can't conceive."

"Duh, I was joking."

Nel shook her head and sighed, frowning and the head of blue hair she had been watching disappeared from view. "Well whatever's wrong with him, I hope he's going to be ok."

…

Grimmjow headed towards the nearest toilets, sighing in relief when he heard a groan from inside that was definitely Ichigo and went in to find the orange head leaning against the sink. He looked up to see him through the mirror and grimaced.

"So, definitely keep the sake away from me." He joked weakly, wiping his mouth before sighing. "This sucks, so I can't even smell the stuff without throwing up?"

"Guess not." Grimmjow held out an arm and Ichigo gratefully stepped into his arms. "I'll make a note."

"Gee thanks." Ichigo muttered sarcastically, looking up at his mate with a smile. "I think its ok, my stomach feels fine now."

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked worriedly, chuckling when his reply was a huff, swiftly followed by an elbow to the ribs before Ichigo left the toilets. "I'll take that as a yes then." Heading outside, he found Ichigo was already walking back to the hall and followed after him.

Ichigo sat down at the table, carefully avoiding the mess he made and scooted across away from the spilled liquid. Grimmjow joined him a few moments later and sighed, seeing the look on Ichigo's face and set about to quickly clean the mess up.

"Better?" He asked, throwing the tissues in the bin and sat next to the orange head who smiled and nodded. "Good, please don't throw up again."

"I'll try not to." With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo set about quickly eating his lunch since he had already wasted half of it. He paused after a few moments to see Nel looking at him intently and frowned. "What?"

"You're not allergic to sake are you? I'm sure I've seen you drinking before."

Ichigo swallowed, glancing at Grimmjow nervously who just shrugged. "Well, uh, too much of the stuff makes me feel sick." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I've drank too much recently huh?"

Grimmjow snorted, choosing not to say anything about his lame excuse but Nel seemed to buy it as she nodded, settling back in her seat. Ichigo glanced at Nnoitra and laughed when he grimaced. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you spew your guts."

"Forget it, just don't do it again." Waving his fork threateningly at the man, Ichigo smiled when he snorted and nodded before returning to his food. He jumped when he felt Grimmjow's hand on his knee and quickly smiled at him, grasping it in his own and sighed, eating with one hand was something he was going to have to get used to by the look of things.

Lunch ended soon after and since they had their next class together, Grimmjow and Ichigo both made their way there. Once going inside, Ichigo frowned to see Rukia wasn't there; it wasn't like her to be late. "Where's Rukia?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Probably still getting it on with Renji." Ichigo looked at him in surprise and he smirked. "What, you didn't see them sneak off at the beginning of lunch and abandon you?"

"Uh no, not really." He scratched his nose before sighing, sitting down in a seat and Grimmjow sat next to him. "I thought I'd abandoned them to be honest."

"Does it matter, either way she's not here." Grimmjow lent back, closing his eyes and missed the dirty look Ichigo threw at him before he sighed.

"Yeah I guess." He grabbed his bag to pull out his books, pausing when the door opened a few moments later and Rukia walked in, quickly straightening her blazer and walked over to them, sitting on Ichigo's other side. "So, have fun?" She blushed, quickly ducking to look in her bag and ignored the question, making Ichigo snigger. "Thought as much, you were gone the whole of lunch, must have been good."

"S-shut up Ichigo!" She hissed back, slamming her book on the desk before quickly uttering an apology to their teacher. "I can't believe you sometimes."

He shrugged at that, glancing at Grimmjow to see he was staring blankly at the board and grinned. "What can I say? You should be used to it by now." Rukia just snorted in reply before turning to pay attention. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow again and grinned, sliding a hand under the table to rub his thigh.

Grimmjow stiffened, his pen falling from his grasp and he looked at Ichigo in surprise who was looking at the front with a bored expression. "Ichi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mmm, nothing."

He made a noise in his throat, looking at the orange head suspiciously for a moment before sighing and looking to the front again. Ichigo's grin morphed into a smirk and he trailed his fingers upwards, brushing the front of Grimmjow's trousers and the man's jaw tensed.

"Ichigo I swear to god you better stop it or I'm fucking you in front of everyone." He growled lowly, Ichigo only catching the words and he chuckled.

"Do I really effect you that much?"

"You know you do you little tease." He grabbed his hand, pulling it away and linked their fingers. "Wait until later, then I'll give you whatever you want."

Ichigo shivered at that, a smile pulling at his lips and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
